


Exposure

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F, Forbidden Love, Love, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol and Therese take in each other’s beauty.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Kudos: 47





	Exposure

Carol laid awake on her side of the bed and twisted her head around to find Therese throwing the blankets off her, stepping down, barefoot. She looked like a walking, overgrown doll in the pale blue button pearl nightgown she wore for the night. Catching sight of those gray-blue eyes fix upon her hazel ones, Therese held onto one of the bed’s gold brass post. 

“Good morning,” Carol said softly.

“Good morning.” Therese tugged on the frilly collar of her gown, disliking the itchy fabric. Carol could sense her discomfort and got up in her own rose pink pajama set. Slipping her toe-painted feet in a pair of slippers, she shuffled towards Therese and moved around to stand behind her. She began to help undress her, sliding the nightgown off her bare shoulders, letting it hang halfway down her torso. The tips of her fingers brushed along the thin layers of her spine. Therese shivered from Carol’s touch. She knew she had bones like a bird. They were so delicate, so small. Making her turn around to face her, Carol leaned and buried her nose along the curve of the younger woman’s neck, tickling her skin and making her shiver. 

“You always know how to do it,” Therese whispered, gently pulling Carol back to look up at her.

“What’s that, darling?”

“Treat me well in the right places,” she answered.

Carol wrapped her in her arms, sighing pleasantly, with Therese holding on, finding her warmth again. They pulled away to let each other get dressed. Therese had picked her feet out from the bundle gown and moved towards the dresser in a beige bra and panties.

Carol was busy unhooking a dress from the closet by a coat hanger in just her underwear. Therese stood up in her legs buried in a pair of tailored trousers and took in the silk bra cups supporting the older woman’s breasts, the elastic waistband of her panties perfectly lined up below her naval, the thickness of her thighs, the muscles in her kneecaps, and the large size of her feet. Therese found Carol’s body lovely, thinking all the years it developed and grew once it had carried Rindy. 

“Something wrong?” Carol asked now, breaking away the spell that had been casted upon the photographer. 

“Sorry, no,” Therese blinked away, continuing to pull her pants up. Clasping them, Carol smirked and headed towards the wash room to run a bath.


End file.
